Unsuspected Endings
by reddragon9807
Summary: What happens when Karkat gets bored and the only person he thinks of bothering is Dave Strider? Rated T for language and suggestive themes. DaveKat Redrom and hints of Redrom EriSol. Might be OOC, it's my first Homestuck Fanfiction.


**AN: Well this is my first shot at a Homestuck story; hope I did a good job. Enjoy!**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are extremely bored right now. You are so fucking bored; you consider going to watch movies with Egbert. Instead of doing that ridiculous idea, you decide to go bother Strider. You get up from your chair and make your way to wherever the hell that blonde asshole is and see him sitting on a stool, drinking that favorite drink of his: apple juice. "Hey fuckass," you say boredly, taking the empty seat next to him. "Sup," he says in that monotone voice that only a Strider could posses. It really pisses you off sometimes, that voice of his. The way he acts as well. Even with that, you can't help but think he's a pretty decent guy, even if he does call you idiotic pet names like "Karkitty", mimicking that of Nepeta. "Want some?" He asks, gesturing to the can of juice that he was holding. With a small nod, you reply, "Sure." Dave hands you the drink and you take a sip. It's a bittersweet kind of human drink. It's tart, but at the same time it tastes sweet. Like Dave, you decide. "Indirect kiss, dude," the blonde grins at you and you almost spit out what was in your mouth. You swallow and shakily put the can down on the small coffee table in front of you. You don't reply to him, your cheeks flushing candy red, the color of your blood; mutant blood. You feel a hand in your messy, black hair and freeze. As Dave continues to pet your head, you start drifting towards thoughts that REALLY shouldn't be thought. Your think pan starts to get creative and shows images of Dave towering over you, that stupid smirk plastered on his face. His shades are, as they always are, preached on the bridge of his nose. The blonde's hands are under your shirt and ghosting over your ribcage as your breath catches in your throat. Dave slowly leans down and captures your lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Sparks ignite all over your body as you kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck, running your hands through those soft blonde locks of hair. God you want him so bad right now. As you are returned to reality, a tingling feeling is left in your body, a shiver going down your spine. You desperately try to shake the feeling that is left after those rather dirty thoughts. Dave pokes your cheek and you blink at him. "What are you thinking about Karkat?" He asks and you half consciously answer, "Y-yo- FUCK! N-NOTHING!" Your blush deepens when you realize you were about to admit to Strider that you were thinking about him. You would NEVER admit to Dave Strider that you were thinking about him, **EVER**. His lips form into a smirk and he replies, "Really? I could've sworn you said 'you'." "I wasn't thinking about us!" You try to play it cool, but you know he's figured out you thought about him. "I only said you were thinking about me, I never said anything about 'us'." Dave raises an eyebrow at you and you can feel a blush starting to creep onto your face. You raise your hands to quickly cover your burning cheeks, eyes casted downwards. "I-I.." You try to think of something to say as a counter against your previous words, but you know that by now it's pointless. Strider's hands take yours and he moves them off of your face. You have no choice but to look at the stoic face of your flushed crush, Dave Strider.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are staring at the cutest thing you've ever seen. What's the cutest thing you've ever seen; a blushing Karkat Vantas of course. You wonder how the hell it ended up like this, for it started out as a normal day. You just can't help but lean forward and brush a small kiss on the troll's cheek. He flushes deeper and you lean towards his ear, whispering, "It's alright Karkat. No big deal." You know you're lying when you say this. Karkat just nods and just to be an ass, you playfully add, "I know it's impossible to resist me." Karkat looks at you and surprises you by saying, "Yeah, you're right Dave. It is impossible." Whoa. You _really _didn't expect him to say that. You try not to show your shock, managing to keep your usual poker face. Slowly, you let go of one of his hands and raise your own to Karkat's head. Karkat lets out a small squeak when your fingertips graze one of his sensitive horns. He places his hands over his mouth to stifle the small sounds of pleasure that are escaping his slightly parted lips as you gently run the pads of your fingers up and down the sides of the nubby horns. As you continue to do that, you hear him allow one small moan to pass his lips, "Da-ahh~" You continue until an idea pops into your head. Removing your hand from his head, earning a small growl of protest from Karkat, you lean up and slowly, teasingly lick the nub from base to tip. You eat up the Cancer troll's sounds of pleasure. "D-Daveeeee~" Karkat moans audibly before quickly biting his lip to suppress anymore amazing noises. Before his hands can return to covering up that lovely face of his, you grab his wrists gently and press your lips against his. You hear him whimper and feel his arms move to wrap around your neck. You place your hands on his hips and tilt your head when he does, deepening the already passionate kiss. Your lips move in sync and you being to feel light headed. Reluctantly, you pull away from him and gaze into his eyes lovingly behind your shades. After regaining some breath, you lean in for another kiss, which Karkat returns eagerly. You lick his bottom lip, as if asking for entry. Karkat shyly parts his lips slightly, giving you access to his mouth. Your tongue explores the moist cavern, searching every inch. Your tongue intertwines with his, battling for dominance, which you claim with ease. You eventually part once again for air, a string of saliva connecting your kiss bruised lips. You watch as Karkat's tongue peeks out to lick his swollen lips. You lean forward to whisper in his ear, "If you want to continue this, I suggest we move to the bedroom." He nods in reply, cheeks heating up. You gently take his hand and lead him into the bedroom, closing the door behind you and proceeding to ravish your new found lover.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and currently have the most disgusted look on your face. You were sleeping contently until you heard Karkat and Dave having their fun in the room across the hall. All you really caught was Karkat moaning the human's name before you raced out of ears reach. Man, could they do that somewhere else? A man needs his sleep you know! You sigh and proceed to go hang out with your matesprit, if he's done pouting like a little kid about how you never visit him and stuff, that is.

Later on that night with Dave and Karkat laying, wrapped up in each other's arms contently. Before sleep could overtake the two tired males, Dave brushed a kiss over Karkat's cheek and whispered, "I love you," before falling into a peaceful sleep. Before he did, however, he did catch the small murmur of an 'I love you too'. He smiled gently and closed his eyes, submitting to the sleep that overtook his body.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review~**


End file.
